


Wat

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: For the first time in forever Babs is laughing... and it's because of an incredibly nerdy meme video





	Wat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.destroyallsoftware.com/talks/wat) super duper sarcastic talk about the sometimes questionable logic of Ruby and Javascript which i thought would completely fit Babs' sense of humor

 

Dinah couldn't sleep. Not exactly a first for her, the superhero business came with a lot of sleepless nights for a lot of different reasons. She tossed and turned, and threw blanket after blanket off her. All she got for her troubles was cold sweat in unwanted places.  
Eventually she gave up trying, got up and walked into the kitchen for some water. Babs was still sitting in front of her computer (because of course she was, she had only been up for 36 hours), and Dinah was weighing the pros and cons of dragging her into bed for snuggles when she heard a noise.  
A beautiful and very rare noise, that few people even got to hear once in their life.  
Babs was giggling.  
When her and Babs first went from allies to friends, Dinah made it her mission to make Babs laugh as often as possible. It was rare that she succeeded, since her girlfriend had been through the fires of hell with the scars to prove it. So Dinah of course went to investigate who or what was muscling in on her turf.

Aaaaand, Babs was looking at a command prompt...  
No wait, a recording of a command prompt. Her girlfriend was laughing her butt off to a video of someone typing things into a command prompt. Why was she dating such a nerd?  
The video continued running.

> [] + {}

Was typed in by the author of the video, and Babs paused it for a second, and stared intensely at the screen, before mumbling "Array containing a single empty object?" to herself.  
[object Object]  
Appeared on the screen, causing Babs to make a loud, undignified giggle-snort, whilst Dinah prayed that whoever was narrating the video had some absolutely killer material. She really didn't want to have to book Babs a trip to Arkham.  
Two new lines of coded appeared on the screen in rapid succession

> {} + []  
O

Babs made a cackling gasp, the likes of which Dinah had never heard her make before (and Dinah considered getting Babs to make new sounds one of her greatest talents), as she gesticulated to herself at the screen in confusion.

> {} + {}  
NaN

Somehow those 2 short lines accomplished something Dinah had tried and failed at for most of her adult life. It made Babs completely lose it. She was howling and crying from laughing so hard, Dinah was worried she was going to fall out of her wheelchair.  
A distorted image of the radio host from "The Fifth Element" with the caption "?TAHW" appeared on the screen while Babs imitated a Joker gas victim, and Dinah had never related to a meme more in her life.

Babs, through her choked up laughter, finally noticed her girlfriend standing in the doorway. Her cheeks grew red, as she became aware of how much noise she had made because of a stupid video. "Did I wake you up babe? I'm sorry."  
Dinah kissed her forehead. "No, I couldn't sleep and wanted to see what broke through to the mighty Oracle's icy heart."  
"It's just a silly internet video." Babs admitted, and self-consciously brushed a hair behind her ear.  
This time Dinah kissed her on the lips. "But a silly internet video that made you laugh."  
"Yes." Babs agreed biting her lip, she still had a hard time thinking she could possibly have done something deserve Dinah's love. "Do you want to listen in?" She asked after a moment's hesitation.  
Chuckling good-naturedly Dinah waved her off. "Nah, I'm afraid your dweebiness it's going to rub off on me. Just let me stand here and admire you in your dorky glory."  
The redhead blushed and put her headphones back on before pressing play on the video. "But enough making fun of languages that suck... let's talk about javascript." The speaker said, and she burst out laughing like she hadn't since before her mom left.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also yell at me on tumblr:  
> https://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com


End file.
